She-Dean
by Astiar
Summary: Sammy wishes Dean was more sensitive. He realizes quickly the his childhood could have been so much more traumatic. TOTAL CRACK ONE SHOT!


AN: I don't own.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Sam had always heard _It can always get worse,_ but until this hunt he had never believed it. He just couldn't fathom how his life, his childhood could have been more crappy. They hadn't had a home, or a mother, dad wasn't there most of the time and Dean was an ass half the time.

Dean had come to Stanford and coerced Sam into hunting again. That had been 8 months ago now Sam's anger and anguish over Jessica's death was waring off and he was regretting giving up his education and hard earned freedom. And now instead of dealing with his grief Dean has run off looking for a nonexistent hunt. So what there's some dead weeds on a grave. That is not a hunt.

_'Dean always say I act like a girl. Well times like this I wish he had been a girl.'_ Sam thought. _'A sister would have been so much better.'_

That night as Sam was drifting off to sleep, tired of waiting on Dean to get back, he thought he heard someone enter the room. He tried to look but felt sluggish and too sleepy. When he 'woke' Sam was floating. He felt like a ghost hovering over a... there cheap motel. It looked different though, newer, less like crap.

Sam didn't know what to think below him was the impala, parked in almost the same place dean had parked, but Dean was not the one to get out. Dad stepped out of the car, a baby in his arms and soot covering his face. With him was a little girl with a soot stained night dress, long dark hair in a braid and a blonde headed doll. As soon as the girl was out of the car she clung to Dad.

"Dad. When can we go back home?" She asked looking up.

"We can't go back Rosie. But we'll be fine don't you worry. You be Daddy's little angel and keep and eye on Sammy while I get us something to eat." Dad said once they were inside. He made a makeshift cradle for Sam out of a blanket and Rosie look at him.

"I will Dad. Sammy is safe with me." She said with a smile.

Dad kissed her head and left the room.

The world seemed to shift below the floating Sam. Yet another shitty, cheap hotel. This time there was snow on the ground. When he floated inside Sam saw that 'he' was about 3 and Rosie was 7. Dad was nowhere to be seen. Little Sam was sitting in a chair and Rosie was sitting in front of him on a step ladder. Beside her was a black bag that obviously didn't belong to them. Sam couldn't see what the girl was doing so he floated around. All he could do was stare in horror. Rosie was putting makeup on him. Ghost Sam tried to stop her but there was nothing he could do.

"There Sammy. Now you are my pretty, pretty doll." Rosie said.

" 'Osy dolly." The child replied with a wide gap toothed grin.

Sam was so happy when the scenery changed. He did not want to endure that any longer. Sam was looking down on Bobby's this time. As he zoomed in Sam saw a 6 year old Sam. He was reading on the old beat up sofa. He had this feeling that it wasn't going to be all pleasant.

_'yep'_ Sam thought as a few minutes latter a 10 year old Rosie came in the house in nothing but some shorts and a training bra. Sam was again horrified by the fact the 10 or 11 year old had enough boobs to _need_ a training bra. Sam tried to look away but like a car crash he just couldn't. As soon as the door closed Rosie whipped _off_ her sweaty bra while walking across the room. Her small breasts, just large enough to move with her steps. Sam shivered in repulsion. Little Sam had looked up at her then ignored it, obviously this was a common occurrence. Sam knew Dean did the same thing it was just so much more disturbing when it was a sister.

Having his 13 year old sister dress him up as a... really good drag queen for Halloween was traumatizing.

Sam gave an loud sigh when the scene changed again. He had this place burned into his mind long ago. For him it was the first time he had seen a girl topless. They were in Boston and Sam was 11, Dean... Rosie had just turned 15. Seeing that with rolls reversed was so much worse than walking into the rest room and seeing Dean pinning the top less sophomore to the wall as he grabbed her butt making out with her. Seeing the same happening to his 'sister' made incorporeal Sam vomit.

Sam was ready to cry when 'he' walking in on an 18 year old Rosie getting laid.

Worse was at 20 when Rosie was in their hotel room with another girl and a local football star. All nude and completely drunk.

Sam left for Stanford due to Rosie pretending to be his... _VERY_ affectionate wife as a cover for a hunt.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Sam sat bolt up in his bed. He was sweating and panting. Eyes wide as he looked around.

"Seen a ghost?" Dean asked in his usually gruff voice.

"N...no. No I just... Just a nightmare. A terrible, terrible nightmare." Sam said scrubbing his face.

Dean looked down. "Jess?"

"I wish." He looked up at Dean. "You are a real dick but I'm glad your my brother." He said standing

Dean looked at him weird. He could have sworn Sam said _'and not my sister_' as he shut the bathroom door.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

AN: Not sure where this came from but...

Girl Dean (Rosie) is just as 'free' as male Dean only with lots of lady parts.

FYI: When I was young I did put make up on my neighbor's son and dress him as a Disney princess for Halloween... two years in a row. But none of the sex/exhibitionist stuff. (I don't know how to make a blushing smiley so pretend there is one here)


End file.
